megalithfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorn Ironhart (Lisa)
Thorn Ironhart is a dynamic player character played primarily by Madi Harper. She is also useable as an NPC by any GM or FM with permission, and under the condition that edits to history and personality are made due to the actions and missions she participates in. She is an elusive and dangerous mercenary researcher, a savant at getting into sensitive data by stealth or by social engineering, and getting out by similar methods, often with extremely sensitive information. Thorn Ironhart is short and thin, weighing in at approximately 120 lb lb in 1-G environments, and is heavily scarred across the face, chest, back, and all limbs. She has very narrow hips and almost no bust, attributable to being underdeveloped and emaciated most of her life. Some will note the glow on her left forearm, which is a built-in datapad with localized network capability and some minor medical monitoring equipment. Face is distinguished by high cheekbones and a narrow jawline, with a pointed chin and thin nose highlighting the lips. Green eyes and dark brown hair that is kept short by tying back and slicing off with a knife two to three times per year. Her bangs often hang down to cover the gouging scar over her left eyebrow. There is also a piece missing out of her cheek and has visibly suffered a severely split lip at some point in the past. Her missing ear on the right side was replaced with a solid plate of metal acting as a cochlear speaker and mounting point for an integrated flashlight. There are ports about midway down the back, six inches above the kidneys, where two three inch round chemical pods lock in to her integrated recirculating rebreather assembly, which grants her the ability to hold her breath for up to an hour at a time, in space. Her smell is nothing special, stinking like a human, though she is religiously clean and one of the few minor pleasures that she allows herself is a pomegranate scented soap. The voice on the comms is often described as small and childlike, though very scratchy with a deep gravel. She can often be found wearing at least the base layer to a skin contact EVA suit that highlights and compresses her thin figure, and is often wearing 9-pocket BDUs over the lower half of her suit. Due to her own self consciousness about her body, she also wears the leg armor under her BDUs to make her hips appear wider, though the effect will not pass a scrutinizing eye. Posture is typically cocky and confident, but she will often keep her shoulders tight, indicating a subconscious fear of anyone taller than her and a preparedness to fight if she has to. Personality Thorn is bold and reckless, constantly in persuit for new knowledge and skills. She is easily bored and finds herself actively seeking out a task or activity to occupy her hands or mind. She does love to read, and her ability to get into dangerous situations undetected before leaving with extremely sensitive or valuable information is unparalleled. She has the ability to switch between her default pride and integrity personality and a “lost slave, pity me” honeypot with no effort or time, but both presentations are fronts for the intelligence and curiosity that overwhelm her thoughts. She is extremely reserved about her past and can be easily triggered involving traumatic events. Though most will note a bouncy, excitable character with certain childlike tendencies and no concept of fear. She does, however show emotional problems consistent with minor PTSD, with nightmares, flashbacks, and some paranoia, alongside pathological task avoidance and an inferiority complex. Several scars, especially around her implants appear self inflicted, as though she has tried to remove her augments, and her lack of fear is more a lack of regard for personal safety. However, a long conversation with her will reveal clinical depression and suicidal tendancies. There is also a reverence of body autonomy that she displays proudly, considering how many times her own was violated. Those who violate that of others are seen as subhuman by Thorn, not worthy of life and a plague to be exterminated with extreme prejudice. Magic: Thorn Ironhart has a fairly advanced ability to feel out material compositions and alloys, and even bend most metals and shape them like clay. She has the ability to strengthen certain materials and hold them together subconsciously far beyond what they should be able to handle. However, she does not know this ability is unusual or even magical, seeing it as a skill she picked up when she was a child. Category:Characters